The Mortician's Daughter
by narniaXisXhome
Summary: I didn't know how long I could keep this up. I would continue to let Andy use me until Scout took him back, that much I knew, but I had no idea when I was going to tell my boyfriend that I was in love with Andrew Biersack. BVB
1. Chapter 1

**The Mortician's Daughter || Andy "Six" Biersack**

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N: So, this is technically my most popular story of all [on quizilla and wattpad] so I thought I'd post it on here also. Hope you guys like :D Also, I'm running a contest for my new BVB story "Fallen Angels", so check out my quizilla EMOxNARNIANxVAMPIRESS for info on how to enter; it will only run a few more weeks!**

**BVB is not technically in this chapter yet... Andy makes an online appearance though. Just warning you.)**

"So I was thinking," I said, bending over the desk and folding my arms on it, "about a new story. Not necessarily front page, but I would like something other than the poetry section. Not that I don't love writing poetry for the paper, but..."

Peter bit the top of his pen. "What did you have in mind?"

"Okay." I flopped down in the chair. "So I was thinking about teen stereotypes and mistreatments and fads among certain 'cliques'."

"'Cliques' being _your_ clique. Right?"

"No... I don't like being considered in a clique. But okay, I want to do a story about the opression of goths/emos/scene kids. So what? It's a big issue in schools all over the world."

Peter fake-sighed. "You think this story will go over well? Fine. It's yours."

"Squee! Thank you!"

"What are you planning to do to develop this story?"

"Actually," I said, "I'm going to _try _to get an interview-at the suggestion of one of my-er-fans-with someone who faced exactly the type of oppression I'm talking about all through school and came back against all odds to become semi-famous. The problem being that said person _is _semi-famous, so getting an interview might be a bit of a problem. But I'm on it."

He shook his head, but he was smiling. "You realize you can get access by saying your a reporter, right?"

"Not necessarily. But come on. It's _me_. I _will _get this interview."

He laughed. "That's my girl."

As I walked out of The Office, all the females in there glared at me on my way out the door. I was used to this. All the _she only has a job at this paper because her boyfriend's the editor_ and _what does he see in her? He needs someone like him. Not a monster girl._It was at this point I always wanted to point out that I am not goth, which I had been at one time, nor emo, which I had also been and was a very hardcore emo too, but scene. There's a major difference. But I always just held my tongue, pretending I didn't hear a word they said. Yes, I had one of the most coveted boys in the world for my boyfriend. And you know what, I didn't make him love me. For whatever odd reason, someone "normal" like him did love me, the scene/goth/emo/punk tomboy, the journalist, the geek, the mortician's daughter. That fact alone was enough to get me made fun of, and then I had to go and dress all macabre because of it. Go figure.

My dad was a mortician (and sometimes a coroner forthe homicide division of the local police, when a mortician alone did not profit enough). He owned the funeral home he also worked at. I found all of it fascinating. Ever since I was a little girl, I would love looking at the cadavers and watch my father do his work. Then I started helping him with the cadavers, and now I lived for that. Most everyone would have been grossed out by the dead bodies, but not me. Now that was not what had turned me all dark, but I was kind of destined to be a tomboy anyway, growing up with no mother. I just absolutely love death (obviously) and dark colors, dark makeup, piercings, some tattoos (not on me, on the guys I date. Not that Peter would _ever_have a tattoo, for all the three and three-fourths years we've been dating, and the year I knew him before that), black painted nails, fishnets, chains, stitches and scars, dyed black hair with colorful streaks, teased layers and razored bangs... I loved all of that.

I walked all the way down to Rose Thorn Funeral Home. Masochistically enough, my father named it after my mother, who had me out of wedlock, then abandoned me on his front porch, wanting nothing to do with either of us. And yet, after all of that, my father was still so in love with her he named his funeral home after her.

"Daddy!" I called as I shoved my bag under a chair in the waiting room. One of our funeral planners who was putting fresh fake flowers in a gold vase glared at my bag pointedly, but I didn't move it.

I knew all the shortcuts around the place, so I took the secret door to the back where my father was, with a cadaver laid out on the metal table in front of him. The room smelled like formaldehyde, wax, and powdery makeup.

My dad was injecting the body when I walked in.

"Ooh, when's the funeral?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," he said, putting the needle down and going for his makeup kit.

"Can I do this?" I asked, taking the box out of his hands.

He looked at my face warily, like he always did when I asked this. Took in my onyx black eyeshadow, heavy kohl eyeliner, and powdered white face.

"Dad, really. I'm not gonna make it look like _me_. You know I'm good at this. I learned from the best, after all."

He sighed and shook his head. "Next time, Raven. This one's high profile."

"Can I at least dress it?"

"Next time."

"Okay," I said. As I walked off I mumbled, "That's what you always say."

Our house was right across the street from the home, hidden behind a vast abundance of trees. I grabbed my bag then ran home.

As soon as I made it in I clicked on the computer and headed to Myspace. _New Messages._

I already knew who it was from without even looking.

**BVB CONCERT SATURDAY!**

**My best friend Sabrina. I was not really into Black Veil Brides (yet, seeing as I'd never listened to their music) but the lead singer Andy Six (or Sixx, depending on how you spelled it, according to Sab it was one x though) had a great life story, one that I could use for my newsstory. I knew this because Sabrina had been talking my ear off about him for months, begging me to get an interview when the Black Veil Brides came to town.**

**Did you message Andy 6 yet about the interview? He responds personally, ya know.**

Yes, I knew that, she told me _all the time_.

**'Cause he never gets on anymore**, she continued, **so if you haven't your screwed.**

Anyway, you really need 2 listen 2 BVB before the concert so u can know the music!

Yeah, yeah, if I was actually going to this concert _for _the music. I was only going to get this interview. Possibly. I didn't even know if Andy Six would let me interview him.

I ignored her, typed his name in the Myspace people search, and found his profile. I figured it would be easier to message him personally as opposed to BVB.

Apparently he hadn't been on in like two weeks. Just my luck.

Either way, I clicked _Send Message_.

**Hey!**

No, the extra exclamation points made me seem like a preppy fangirl. I deleted all of them.

**Hey,  
>my name is Raven Burke. I'm a reporter for my school newspaper, <em>The Lion's Den <em>(yeah, don't ask about the name.)**

Anyway, I'm doing a story about teen stereotypes and the oppression of goths/emos/scene kids... My friend told me you have an amazin story about that, and I was just wondering if you'd be willing to do an interview? Maybe after your concert Saturday? (I already have tickets xD)  
>-Raven<p>

After that I added him to my friends (just in case) and went to go message Sabrina back. Just as I did that the little IM thing at the bottom of the screen popped up.

**_AndySix_: Hey. Got your message. Sounds cool.**

**_morbidmortician_: Wow, so your actually online. You added me?**

**_AndySix_: Yup. To both. So anyway, I can send you backstage passes or whatever.**

**_morbidmortician_: Awesome! Could you possibly send 2? Another 1 4 my... assisstant.**

**_AndySix_: Sure thing. Email or mail?**

**_morbidmortician_: w/e easier 4 you. email: rabidxravenhotmail, ****add: 500 Cherry Ln. Santa Barbara, CA**

**_AndySix_: So you live in Cali 2?**

**_morbidmortician_: yup, born & raised. I hate it tho. I live aboutan hrfrom Hollywood.**

**_AndySix_: yeah, I miss Ohio sometimes. No rain in LA.**

**_morbidmortician_: LA is probably awesome tho.**

**_AndySix_: idk... so what's up w/ ur name? "morbidmortician"?**

**_morbidmortician_: my dad is a mortician**

There was a "silence". Surely _Andy Six _of all people would not think I'm weird for that.

**_AndySix_: ...really.**

**_morbidmortician_: yeah. I love it. I so want 2 be a mortician when I get out of H.S. maybe take over my dad's funeral home.**

**_AndySix_: hey, I have to go... See you Sat.**

**_morbidmortician_: yeah, guess u r busy. See you.**

_Ohemgee_, I thought. I clicked on the message body and started writing to Sabrina.

**I talked to him... he seemed really nice. Well, until he found out dad is a mortician, but still, what do I expect. Anyway, he said he'll do the interview and is sending us backstage passes! W00t!  
>u,<br>R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mortician's Daughter || Andy "Six" Biersack**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello?" I cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I teased the back of my hair.

"Want to do something tonight?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I guessI forgot to tell you. I scored that interview. Tonight." How had I forgotten to tell him? Maybe because we never really talked about anything important anymore. Except journalism, but even then, he was always off far away _doing _something for said journalism, so I hardly ever saw him anymore.

"Why at night?" he asked. "Why couldn't it have been earlier today?"

"Because the guy I'm interviewing's band has a concert and he wanted the interview afterwards. He's semi-famous, so I couldn't complain. I just took what I got."

"He is not just semi-famous," Sabrina said from beside me, "he is drop dead gorgeous, sexy, hot, beautiful-"

"Says you," I said.

"I'm gonna rape him," she said. "When we go backstage for the interview and he pulls us to the side I am going to make love to that man."

"At least wait till I'm done interviewing him"

"What?" Peter said.

"Nothing, hun. I was talking to Sabrina." Sabrina tapped the top of her wrist in a time gesture. "I gotta go. I'll call you. Love you!"

"Love you, too."

I hung up and gathered my journals, camera, bag, and dumped a few extra pens in there. "Okay. Let's go."

"Now, word of advice. Don't say anything about the whole your dad is a mortician thing."

"Why not?"

"You were wondering why he acted so weird when you said something. His ex-girlfriend's dad is a mortician."

"Oh." I kept my eyes on the road.

"Yeah. He wrote 'The Mortician's Daughter' for her. He loved her so much. He was going to marry her and everything. She's such a stupidhoe. He still loves her."

"That explains a lot," I said as I pulled into the concert hall parking lot. "But you can't possibly know what transpired between them."

"Transpired?" she shook her head. "You and your SAT vocab. I know enough. Oh gosh I can't believe this!" she practically squeed.

"They do live in Hollywood," I pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but now they're trying not to play quite as many shows so close to home."

"Whatever," I said. I slammed the door as loudly as I could.

Sabrina was jumping up and down until she realized it would ruin her hair. "Ah, dang it, I should've brought hairspray!"

"Hairspray at a concert, really?"

She was wearing a t-shirt with the whole band on it, and booty shorts that said _Andy was here. _She went around to the back of the car and pulled out a poster that said _Marry me, Andy!_

"Fangirl much?" I mumbled.

She ignored me and pulled out another poster. This one said _Marry me, Ashley! _And yet another one that said _Proud SandraSexual!_

"Sheesh."

"You got your backstage pass?"

"No," I said, holding the badge around my neck up, right in front of her face. "I left it in my locker yesterday," I said sardonically.

"Okay," she said. "Jeez. It's a _concert_. You could be excited."

"Oh, I am excited. I have waited my whole adolescent life to do this story."

"You never even wanted to be a journalist until your boyfriend was. You still don't want to be a journalist."

"You don't know that," I said, walking away from her and toward the building. She ran to catch up.

We walked in. The bass from the band that was playing thudded through the floor and vibrated through my body. It was really loud.

"Hey," I yelled. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay? I'll find you."

"The line is gonna be killer," she yelled back. "I'll be up towards the front."

I waved a little with my free hand and rushed off to the bathroom. She was right; the line was horrible.

Surely there was another bathroom somewhere. This place had so many levels there was bound to be one somewhere, if I didn't get lost. Or go somewhere illegal.

I went up some stairs where I entered a hallway that had all kinds of records on the wall, along with framed pictures of who I guessed were music artists getting handed big plaques.

I stared at them while I walked, looking to either side of me and figuring the bathroom, if there was one, would be on those sides somewhere.

Suddenly I smacked into something, and my stuff went flying. Papers, everywhere.

Ostensibly I had run into someone.

"I am so sorry," we both said simultaneously, me as I bent to pick up my stuff. "I was just looking at all the..." We both trailed off as we cracked up.

I looked up...and oh my God. Lo and behold, there was one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen in my life (besides Peter...cough cough) standing above me.

"Sorry," he said, bending down to pick up some of my stuff.

I took a closer look at him and did a double take. "Andy Six?"

He gave me a little salute with two fingers from his temple. "The one and only, in the flesh."

His voice was deep, rich. His hair was a _lot _longer than the MySpace pictures; it was even longer than mine. He had, of course, stitches going from one side of his mouth almost all the way to his ear, like in the pictures. He had on more black eyemakeup than I did (which was a lot) and his nails were painted black and chipping, save for one lone red nail on his ring finger. The most stunningly beautiful ice blue eyes I had ever God, Sabrina was right...he _was _gorgeous.

"Raven Burke," I said quickly, moving all my stuff to one hand and holding out my left.

"Ah, the living mortician's daughter. The one who's supposed to interview me after the show."

"The one and only," I said, quoting him. "That is, if you have a voice left."

He laughed, genuinely. He reached out to shake my hand that I was still holding out. Then he stood up, still holding my hand, and pulled me up along with him.

"I really am sorry. I'll help you pick all this up."

I shook my head. "I got it. Don't you have a show to put on?"

"I have time. The band that's on right now still has another set after this."

It got quiet for a minute as I picked up a journal. Then I said, "Well, why aren't you backstage with your band?"

"So the interrogations start already." I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. He laughed. "I'm kidding. I just...like it in here. Looking at all of these. Very calming before the show."

"You seriously get nervous?" I asked.

He smiled, and with the stitches it look sort of creepy yet extremely sexy at the same time. "No. That's not what I meant." He looked down at a piece of paper he was handing to me. "You write music?"

I quickly snatched the paper from his hand. "A little. Not very good."

"Are you kidding me?" he took the paper back out of my hand and read it again. "This is great! Dude, would you mind if BVB used one of your songs on our new album?"

I snatched the paper right back. "You're kidding, right?" He looked extremely serious. "I'll think about it."

Suddenly his phone buzzed. It was a droid. He looked at it, then texted whoever it was back, his black chipped fingernails flying.

"Jake is getting pissy. I gotta go. I'll see you after the show."

"See you," I said, but he was already gone.

I sighed and headed back down to the show.

* * *

><p>Sabrina had managed to get us spots right at the stage. She looked like she was going to pass out from being in such close proximity to Andy Six and Ashley Purdy. Especially when Andy reached down and grabbed hands; I thought she was going to die when he touched hers. God knows what she would have done if I had told her he had touched the majority of my stuff.<p>

"I love you, Andy!" she screamed. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"One final fight for this tonight. Whoa." He smiled, that creepy yet sexy smile as he sang. He came to the very edge of the stage and looked down at those of us in the front. Then he winked...at me?

"Oh my God!" Sabrina yelled. "Andy Six just winked at you!"

So I wasn't imagining it. But why the mess would he wink at _me _out of all the people here?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mortician's Daughter || Andy "Six" Biersack**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**A/N: This story (so far) takes place before Sandra left BVB, and kinda when she was dating Kelly, but don't worry, later she'll leave and CC will be in it (:  
><strong>

"Raven, come _on_, did you really need to bring all that stuff, _really_?"

"Yes, actually, I did," I replied, even though I knew the question was rhetorical. I followed Sabrina backstage. I had to admit to myself, the concert _was _epic, and I now considered myself a BVB fan.

She stopped short when we made it in. "Oh…my…God…" She looked like a child in K&B Toys. She suddenly ran all the way in till she was standing in the middle of everyone. I shook my head. I followed again, but slowly.

"Where's Andy?" Sabrina asked, looking around. Then she forgot Andy when her "husband", Ashley Purdy walked by, along with Jinxx, her former favorite. "Ashley!" She ran after them. I shook my head _again_.

"Fine, leave me here," I mumbled.

"You ready?" I heard a male voice behind me and turned around. There was Andy Six towering over me, all six feet and two inches of him.

"Uh, yeah…_I _should be the one asking _you _that, not vice versa. Anyway, shouldn't you wait till, like, the fanbase is gone or something?"

"Or something," he was saying, but just then a loud cry of, "Andy, I love you!" shut him up.

Then came The Sabrina, who ran and glomped him so hard she practically plowed him over.

He, unlike I would have, just took it in stride. He laughed. "Thanks, hun." He hugged her back.

"Raven, get a picture of us for MySpace!" She handed me her phone. Of course.

"Oh, yes, another picture for my 'With You Guys' album!" Andy said, genuinely enthusiastic. "You'll send it to me?"

"_Of course_!" Sabrina said.

"All right you two," I said, _un_enthusiastically. "Say…" I was about to say 'cheese', but then I said, "BVB!" It rhymed anyway.

"BVB!" they both cried, and I snapped the picture.

"No one even gets on MySpace anymore," I mumbled as I stared at the picture I'd just taken.

"Andy," Sabrina said; their arms were still around each others' waists. He looked down at her, looking right into her eyes. I noticed once again that he had the most _gorgeous_ blue eyes I had ever seen, even behind all the makeup; they were even more piercing than Peter's, and that was saying something. "Will you marry me?"

He laughed and squeezed her waist.

"Or at least let me rape you," she continued before he could say anything.

"Well you know what they say…" Andy started.

"It's not rape if you yell 'surprise'!" he and Sabrina yelled simultaneously. Then they cracked up _again_.

She handed him a Sharpie. "Will you sign my shirt?"

"Sure thing." He took the Sharpie. "What's your name, hun?"

"Sabrina," she replied. He bent down—dang he was tall—and started signing the front of her white band tee near where his picture was.

"So how do you know Miss Raven?" he asked as he signed.

"I love how you just assume we know each other," I said, messing with Sab's phone.

"I didn't just assume," he said as he finished signing with a flourish. He stood tall again. "She said, 'Raven, get a picture of us for MySpace!' Obviously if she didn't know you she wouldn't know your name."

"Clever deduction skills," I said. "Sab is my...assistant I told you about on MySpace."

He turned back to Sabrina. "So you're helping with the interview?" he asked.

"No," I said immediately, at the exact same time she said, "Oh yeah, I'll 'interview' you all right."

"Sabrina!" I was appalled at my best friend. "Really?"

"What?" she replied with an I'm-completely-innocent face. "I am in love with this man, okay? Besides, he doesn't mind." She turned to Andy. "Do you?"

He just laughed. "I'll see you guys later. I have other fans too, ya know."

Sab and I stuck around backstage until after security had cleared all the fans out. Andy stuck up for us when they tried to make us leave too (which just made Sabrina swoon all the more, because he's _so _chivalrous!).

"All right!" Andy said, walking up to me. "You ready to do this thing?"

Just then someone ran by us, laughing like a maniac.

"Don't mind Ash," Andy said. "He's drunk."

"Like always," Jinxx and Sandra piped up from the food table.

"Jinxx!" Sabrina cried, realizing that both Andy and Ashley were preoccupied, and ran over to Jinxx.

"Sure," I said in reply to his earlier question. "Let's sit some where."

More drunken running and laughing by Ashley.

"Or we could go somewhere else," Andy and I said simultaneously. We laughed.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment. "Idk. I got nothin'."

"Hmm..." I pulled out my phone. "I got some where. What would you say to 'The Office'?"

"Why not?"

"The problem being... I did not bring my keys." I pressed number 2 on my speed dial.

Peter picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, hun. Could you do me the _hugest_ favor? Could you bring your keys up to the school? I couldn't find mine earlier. I'll get them back to you tomorrow. Or Monday. Whenever."

"Sure thing," he said. "I'll be right up there."

"Thank you so much. I love you forever."

I hung up. Reliable old Peter.

"All right," I told Andy. "The keys are on the way. We should head down there now." I dug around in my bag for my car keys. "Sabrina, you ready?"

"She'll be fine here," Andy said. I couldn't tell if he purposely didn't want her tagging along because she's...well...Sabrina, or if he was just being "nice" by letting her stay with Ashley and Jinxx. Quite frankly I didn't care either way.

"If you say so," I replied. "_She _might be fine, but what about poor unsuspecting Ashley? And Jinxx?"

Andy glanced over in their direction. Then he turned back around and shrugged. "They'll be fine. We're all pretty used to it."

"Okay, if you say so," I said again. We walked out of the building out the back way, then circled around till we made it to the parking lot then to my car. It involved a lot of walking. Andy acted like he didn't mind, making small talk the whole time.

I drove us up to the school, which was pretty far. I saw Peter's car in my headlights, so I pulled right next to him.

"You are a savior!" I said as I got out of my car.

He dangled the keys in front of my face. I held up my palm, and he dropped them into it. "Thank you," I said in a sing-song voice. I made a fist around the keys.

Andy came around the car. "Hey," he said to Peter. "Are you gonna introduce me?" he asked me.

"Oh! Peter, this is Andy, my latest victim. Andy, this is Peter..." I stopped right before I said _my boyfriend_. Normally I would have made no secret of it, so I don't know why I did that. I mean, after almost 4 years together practically the whole world knew. And I do have values. But come on. This was _Andy Six _we're talking about. "He runs the paper. The one I'm victimizing you for."

"Oh, okay," Andy said. He shook Peter's hand. "Nice to meet you."

I could tell Peter was trying not to cringe. He didn't do well around piercings and tattoos. My own piercings (I'd had snakebites, my right eyebrow, and my nose pierced) had all closed up (well, except my nose, I still kept the small stud) because Peter (so subtly hinted at it, but still) could not be seen by his family with someone who had piercings in their face. Black clothes, dark makeup, fine. Piercings and/or tattoos...no.

And he was staring right at Andy's long thick hair that spiked at the top and all jagged everywhere else. Peter's hair wasn't short, but he also didn't do well around guys with hair...longer than a girl's.

"Nice to meet you too," Peter said finally.

"Thanks again, hun," I said. I turned around and started walking off with Andy.

"Raven," Peter said before I'd even gotten anywhere.

I turned around.

"Hey, what's up with you?" he asked semi-quietly, taking a step toward me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He closed the gap and kissed me full on the lips. "Nothing," he said after he pulled away, stepping back. "I love you."

"Love you too," I mumbled, blushing like crazy as I turned back around. Why did he have to be possessive? Not that I minded usually... Usually I was possessive right back. Because I really did love him. But still.

"Oh, high school," Andy mumbled almost inaudibly as we walked up to the school.

"It seems," he said to me finally as I looked for the right key, "that you were not completely truthful with me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I found the right key and opened up the school.

"You apparently forgot to mention the part about Peter being your boyfriend."

"Was it necessary that I mention Peter is my boyfriend?"

He shrugged. "No," he said perkily. "It's just...interesting, that's all."

"Interesting how?" I asked as we entered the school. I turned back around to lock the door from the inside.

He shrugged again. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"No, tell me," I said as we walked down the pitch black hall. I stopped suddenly and flipped the switches on the wall and all the lights came up. We continued walking down the abandoned hallway. I picked up a crumpled piece of paper that the janitors had missed and threw it in a large trash can.

"I just meant that you're so completely different."

I wasn't trying to be mean, but I felt mean after he said that, so I said, "Oh, what, like you and your ex weren't? Sabrina made me watch all the videos, I saw her, and she sure as hell wasn't like you."

"You don't even know Scout. She loves the macabre, she's not a girly girl at all, and... Why am I trying to justify myself to you?" He stopped. It didn't matter; we were at The Office anyway.

"You know what, let's just leave it at that. I don't know Scout, but you don't know Peter. Or me, for that matter."

"You're right," he said as I unlocked The Office door. "Let's leave it at that."

"Good," I said as I opened the door and flicked on the light switch. "Then I won't say anything about how absolutely right you are."

"Excuse me?" he asked as I threw the keys onto the Editor's desk.

"Nothing," I said. "Forget I said anything."

"No, no, I love hearing how I'm right when I'm right."

I sighed. "This interview is about _your _life story, not mine. I haven't even gotten a chance to ask you any questions!"

"Okay, new condition." He sat on top of the Editor's—Peter's—desk. It felt weird, seeing Andy Six sitting on top of Peter's desk, squirming so he wouldn't mess up any of the papers or knock off a cup of pens. Like, this was my and Peter's territory, and this stranger that I barely knew and would probably never see again was coming in and knocking the metaphoric cup of pens off the metaphoric desk that Peter and I had so carefully organized. I shook it off. What the mess? "I'll do the interview if you answer me."

"What exactly do you want to know?" I was hedging.

"What exactly did you mean by I have no idea how absolutely right I am?"

I sighed. I walked behind Peter's desk and flopped down in his spinny chair. Andy tried turning around to face me, but when he found that too uncomfortable, he turned all the way around so he could dangle his long legs off the back of the desk and face me, knocking some papers off in the process.

"Great," I said, frustrated.

"Sor-ry," he said in a whiny voice, ostensibly trying to imitate me. "I'll pick them up."

"But he'll get all pissy if they're out of order."

"Fuck him," Andy said. "It's fucking paper."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mortician's Daughter || Andy "Six" Biersack**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay," I said. "Well." I drew in a breath. "What I meant was... we really don't have anything in common. Except the obvious writing thing. That's...about it. We don't even talk, really. I mean, we used to, before we started going out. Yeah, we talk about stuff like me asking him for his keys and him saying, 'I love you,' or something, but, you know, I'd like to talk about...movies or books or music. I'm obsessed with music. But the majority of my music gives him headaches. And vice versa. I hate all his stupid pop and oldies stuff. And I love reading. But he rarely reads unless 'he has time.' I mean, it really shouldn't matter. That stuff's not important, you know? But to me, it is. I just... I love talking about that stuff as opposed to just physical stuff all the time, and I want someone I can talk to easily for the rest of my life, not someone who spends our life in silence... Anyway, there's that, and the whole obvious thing about me not quite fitting in with his crowd. His parents hate me.

"Sorry to bore you," I continued. "But you asked. And I guess there's nobody else who cares."

He didn't say anything. "Guess I bored you _to death_," I went on after a moment.

"No, you didn't," Andy said. "I'm just thinking about what you said."

"Okay..."

"I think you're right. You know, that kind of thing might not be important to everyone, but communication_is_important in a relationship, and if it's important to you, it matters period."

This time _I _didn't say anything. How did he know the exactly right thing to say?

"Have you talked to him about how you feel?" Andy asked.

"What, are you on expert on my relationship now? It's not that simple. Of course I've talked to him. But that's the whole problem I just got done telling you about: we don't talk. I'm like, 'we need to talk more, I hate this' and he's like, 'Sure. So how was your day?' and then I tell him and ask how his day was and he tells me, and that's it. We have nothing else to talk about, besides the paper, because we have nothing else in common-"

"Surely there _has _to be something else?"

"Nope. Aside from the occasional movie, there's nothing. Except somehow there's this amazing chemistry... I don't know, I may be only 17 but I can safely say that I am madly in love with him." And no famous rockstar who was a total stranger would change that.

"Yeah, I know the exact feeling," he said.

Then Andy stretched, putting his feet in my lap. Uh, a little comfortable with strange women, are we? Just because I pour out the dark secrets of my love life to you and just because you are the most gorgeous guy on the planet does _not _give you any right to do stuff my _close _guy friends would do... I mean, yeah, I could see myself having a close brother/sister relationship with this guy if he weren't famous, but sheesh.

"So, can we start _your _interview now?" I asked. I pushed his feet out of my lap. He sat back up on the desk.

"Sure. Ask away."

"All right, so first off, just for the record, since I and your fans already know this-then again, the purpose of this is for those that _aren't _fans to read it-I have to ask... Is Andy Six your real name?"

He laughed. "No, of course not. It's Andy Biersack. That's German, by the way."

"Knew that and knew that," I mumbled as I wrote it on a notepad. That became too much, so I searched through Peter's drawers until I found a high tech recorder to indulge my laziness. I knew _everything _about him thanks to Sabrina, who, alongside writing Mrs. Andy 6 on all her old stuff (now it was Mrs. Ashley Purdy), wrote Mrs. Andy Biersack to trick people like me out. "Like I said, I'm simply inclined to ask all victims that. For the record."

"Mmhmm," he said, crossing his legs and making me _really _aware of those tight leather pants.

I cleared my throat. "Okay," I said. "Next question."

* * *

><p>"Here," I handed Peter the flash drive. He looked at me kind of quizzically. "The feature's on there," I explained. "You're the editor. All stories, articles, advice columns, poems, etc. pass through your hands before publishing, printing, and going to the administration for approval, else there's trouble," I quoted the rules.<p>

He smiled and snatched the flash from my hands. "So, tell me, love," he said as he loaded my story onto his computer, "how did your interview go?"

"Great," I said vaguely. "Read it and see." I wanted to fall asleep on the spot. The concert and meet and greet obviously lasted till around 1, which wasn't bad at all considering, but then the interview that entailed more than just his interview lasted until around 4, and I was up till 5 actually writing the feature since I was on a roll. So no sleep for Raven.

"All right," he said. "Hopefully this can get the green light for this to go in the next paper."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

My dad was at the morgue tonight, wearing his coroner hat instead of mortician, so I had the run of the house and the funeral home.

But before my head could even hit the pillow, my phone buzzed. New text message.

_From Andy 6_

Oh boy. I had forgotten we had exchanged numbers after the interview-"Don't be a stranger," Andy had said as he programmed his number into my phone.

_So seeing as u do not have a twitter & im 2 lazy 2 get on myspace, i figured this is the best way 2 communicate. Call me!_

The clencher: _ASAP._

Then he finished it with _AB/A6_

Call him? Really? Did he seriously have that much time on his hands? And what the frig could be so important that he couldn't just _text _me about it, I had to _call _him? Why couldn't _he _call _me _if he wanted to talk on the phone so bad? Was he that lonely?

I didn't feel like calling/talking to anyone! I decided I would just text him back.

_Hey it's Raven. What's up?_

A few minutes later I got a text back.

_Can u call me? My phone is haywire right now 4 txting they nvr send in order or on time._

I sighed. Really? Really.

_Ur a rockstar. U seriously have time 2 talk? About what? & 2 me? Really?_

It took about 5 minutes until the next text.

_Yeah, just havin a jam sesh w/ the guys im good 2 tlk. About ur article._

Great. Finally I said what I wanted to all along. _How bout u call me if u wanna talk so bad?_

5 minutes later my cell phone rang. I sighed, didn't even look at it, then answered it.

"Yes?"

I heard voices and guitar tuning in the background.

"So I read your story," he said.

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked. "And why would you?"

"I have my ways," he said vaguely of the first question. "And I always like to read articles about me. Just for the heck of it."

Sure. "Whatever you say," I said. "So why exactly did you feel the need to call me to tell me this?" I was only halfway annoyed, but I was acting like I was _completely _annoyed. Deep down I was actually a little-okay, maybe more than a little-flattered that this rockstar was making a semi-effort to be semi-friends. Not to mention his voice was so deep, perfect, and hypnotic, I was beginning to think I was becoming addicted. Which made no sense, since I'd only talked to him once before and it wasn't like I was in love with him or anything. It was just so lulling...

"Maybe because I wanted to call and tell you almost-in-person how dare you print such falsities about me! You twisted all my words into something they weren't. Oooh, that's good, I need to write that down," he added on a mumble.

"Are you done?" I asked in a peeved voice.

"Almost...okay. Now. I was joking."

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"Actually, I wanted to say that it was perfect. Couldn't have done it better if I'd written it myself."

"And seeing as it _was _about you anyway... Remind me why you couldn't just tell me all this in a text again?"

"Maybe I just wanted someone to talk to," Andy said.

"Right, because you don't have plenty of people to talk to."

"Okay, or maybe I just thought _you _needed someone to talk to. From what you told me the other night, you need a good friend, Raven. Someone you can spill your guts to or just talk about the most random shit with-"

"How thoughtful," I said as sarcastically as possible when inside I really was thinking how utterly sweet, "but I have friends," I interjected.

"Sabrina? I know you can't talk to Peter, and if I were you I'd have a hard time getting a word in edgewise with her..."

"I have more friends than just Sabrina, _actually_. My best friend, Jake, is in Texas right now visiting his family."

"'Jake'. Sure."

"What, you think I'm making him up?"

"Like overprotective Peter would let you have a guy best friend."

"Like _you _even _know _Peter! He doesn't mind, actually, since I'm a tomboy and tend to get along with and connect with males better than females."

"Okay then. We're good. So he won't mind you hanging out."

"What is with you? Why do you want to be my friend and/or hang out so bad? I find that awfully pervish..."

Andy just laughed a sexy laugh.

**A/N: Thanks for alll the support on this story! I promise to update more often guys! It will get good next chapter (let's just say Raven meets Scout, stuff happens with Sandra and Kelly, in the next few Sandra...well, you know, and Andy drops the 'Six'!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mortician's Daughter || Andy Biersack**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: If you don't know who Kelly Anne Chaos is, she's Sandra's ex. In real life she's like 25, but for the purpose of this story I changed her age.**

"Where are you off to Miss Raven?" my dad asked as I tried to sneak past him out the front door. It was play sneaking since I knew he was right there, but still.

"One of my friends is having a party," I replied. "In L.A."

"L.A.?" he frowned. "I don't know..."

"Oh, dad," I said. "There will be adults there and everything." Which was true, seeing as most everyone there would be legally adults, just not the kind of parental adults he was thinking of. "I'm taking the bus, okay? And I'm not going alone. I'm meeting up with another friend from school at the station." Which was again halfway true. I was meeting up with a girl named Kelly from my school who apparently lived a few blocks over and was also acquainted with BVB (and was probably Andy's "secret source" that gave him a copy of my article). Sabrina didn't know about this party, and I felt bad for not telling her, since she was the BVB obsessor. Peter also did not know, and even if he did it wouldn't have mattered, I still would have come. He might have had a tiny problem with the fact that the majority of the guys there would be 19, 20, 21-ish, but then, most of my few friends/acquaintances were guys, so he learned not to be jealous (much), and I never really saw age as a barrier.

"As long as you'll be back before curfew," Dad said. Since when did he care so much?

"Actually, I was going to go home with Sabrina and spend the night at her house." Not really, but I needed some excuse to stay longer, because God knew how long it would last, and I didn't want to be the little 17 year old girl who had to leave at 10 just to be home on time. I mean, these people were rockstars. I was nobody but a dreamer who by fate was being invited along for the ride. I was hoping Kelly might let me stay at her place, since I could just walk home in the morning.

I knew he wouldn't call Sab to check. He never did.

* * *

><p>I walked into the station, looking around. It wouldn't be too hard to find Kelly Anne; look for someone like me.<p>

I spotted her, already standing by the bus. I walked quickly over there. "Hey. Kelly?" Even though we went to the same school, and she was one of Sabrina's best friends, and we should be in the same "clique", we'd never even spoken; I was more known for hanging out with Peter, who hung out with his popular crowd (that didn't accept me nonetheless).

"Hey, Raven." She looped her arm through mine. We were going to get along great.

"I'm curious...how do you know BVB?" I asked as we boarded. "I lived in L.A. for the longest time... I was roomies with Amor Hilton," the way she said her name made me think there was bad blood, "who was dated Chris Hollywood, the former guitarist. And anyway, I went to every one of their local shows, even after Chris left..." I remembered Sabrina saying something about her not ever associating with her parents. "What can I say? I was in love."

"Let me guess... Andy Six?"

Was that a blush? "Not quite..."

Maybe I should have dropped it, but I was really really curious, and I was also curious as to whether this was a fangirl crush or something more... "Well, who is it then? Ashley? Jake?"

She looked straight at me. "Sandra," she said.

"Really?" I asked, not in a mean way. "Sandra's really pretty," I said, trying to help. "From what I saw at the concert anyway."

"Yeah," Kelly Anne said with a smile. "She's amazing."

"So are you like..." I didn't know how to word it. "Together?"

"No," she said sadly.

"Not yet, huh?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "Not yet."

* * *

><p>For an "exclusive for friends" party, the place looked pretty crowded. "Oh jeez," I said as Kelly Anne and I walked up. Loud rock was blaring from inside. Alkaline Trio.<p>

"Yeah," Kelly said as she opened the door. "They know how to throw it." We walked in. It was pretty dark except for some random blacklights and strobe lights. The song changed to "Vampire Heart" by HIM.

It wasn't as crowded as it had seemed from outside; it didn't even look like there were enough people to fit all the cars.

Kelly was looking for someone."Do you see Sandra?"

"No...," I said, looking around.

Suddenly someone walked up to us. "Hello ladies," Ashley said. "Drinks are over there, food is in the kitchen, and... yeah. I _think _Andy is taking requests, but I'm not sure. He probably just put a mix cd on."

"Oh, God," Kelly said. "Does he really have to dj at every party now?"

"Gee, thanks, love you too, Kell," someone said from right behind me. Andy.

"Hey, Raven," he said. I hadn't even turned around. But I could tell he was looming. He was so freaking tall.

"Hey," I replied.

Kelly Anne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Where are the cute martini glasses?" She looked like she was about to head off for the drinks.

"You really think I'd have cute martini glasses?" Andy said, mock-appalled. "I mean, maybe for an actual party, but for a little get together like this? And hey, you know the rules-"

"Dude, I'm legally an adult now," she interrupted. "Party over here." And _then _she headed off for the drinks, leaving me between Andy and Ashley. I didn't even have time to point out that she still wasn't legal for drinking.

"Someone had better keep an eye on her," Ashley said, and followed after Kelly.

Andy laughed, then came up beside me. "Walk with me."

"Oookay..." I fell into step beside him. We walked through the dark, strobe lights and Christmas lights lighting our way.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he said. "So that next time you can't say I don't know anything about tough relationships." I couldn't decipher his voice at that moment. Was he bitter? Sad? Wishful?

He stopped walking when we made it to a sofa, so I stopped too. "Hey, Scout," he said to a girl sitting on the couch. Presumably his ex-girlfriend. Or girlfriend. Sab told me of them breaking up and getting back together so many times, I didn't know which it was. "This is Raven, the journalist-slash-songwriter you wanted to meat. Raven, this is Scout."

"Hey," Scout said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," I said. She looked prettier in pictures than in real life (okay, so I looked her up after I met Andy, so shoot me), so I wasn't lying when I said, "You're really pretty." I meant it genuinely, not in a kiss up way. Scout smiled at me.

"Thanks." All the while she was sizing me up. If we were going off looks alone, I could see why-according to Sabrina, anyway-Andy was so madly in love with her.

Andy walked over, sat beside her, and put his arm around her shoulder. Wait-Sabrina had just recently told me they were broken up? But she was only a hopeless fan, what did she know? I shockingly felt a twinge when he did that-I don't know what it was or why. He had every right to. Besides, I had a boyfriend, Peter, remember...?

"Oh, hey," Andy said, to me or Scout I wasn't sure. Maybe to both of us. "The guys are doing free ink tonight. You ready, baby?" That, I was pretty positive, was directed toward Scout.

She kind of winced. "Nah, no more for me for the moment."

He turned to me then. "Raven, how about you?" He would be the death of me, I was beginning to realize, if he continued to ask me to do things with those icy blue eyes that I could get lost in if I looked in them for even a second.

"Um, don't I need a parental consent form or something?"

He looked at me like I was on something. I kicked myself for seeming so young and naive in front of these older people. "We borrowed the stuff from a friend. This isn't a parlor. We won't tell."

"Maybe next time," I said dismissively. Little did I know he'd remember that...

"Oh, what, _Peter _wouldn't approve?"

"Exactly," I said, even though I really didn't want to get in to that.

"If he won't let you be yourself," Andy said, going on about some more 'philosophical' relationship advice, "and is trying to change you, he's seriously screwed up if he can't love you for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mortician's Daughter**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides or Kelly Anne Chaos or Scout Taylor-Compton.**

****A/N: Keep in mind that this is BEFORE BVB got so famous. Like maybe before WSTW came out and right after.****

"Hey!" Sabrina ran to catch up with me in the hall. I quickly stuffed my phone in my pocket; God forbid she find out I was texting the love of her life Ashley Purdy. Ash and I quickly became best friends; he was one of the most hilarious, albeit perverted, people on the planet, and he was constantly making me laugh. "I haven't seen you at all lately," she said on a pant. "Where have you been?"

"Around," I mumbled. "I've just, you know, been spending time with some of my friends that don't...live in this area lately."

"Oh," was all she said, dejectedly, and that was the end of that. I felt bad, I really did. But Andy had made it pretty clear that Sabrina was _not _allowed around any of BVB—I know he thought she was just a fame whore—therefore I couldn't tell her I was more or less friends with them now.

"Hey, I have to go talk to Peter in The Office. I'll catch up with you later."

I walked into The Office of The Lion's Den. It was my free period. Coincidentally, it was also Peter's free period, so normally we spent it together in here. No one besides Peter was in here at the moment, so I walked over and sat on his desk, careful not to sit on anything or knock anything over.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled at me, then spun around once in his spinny chair. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You tell me," I said. "Any good stories?"

"Actually..."

"Actually what?" I asked. He had that look on his face, that evil smirkish look...

He leaned closer to me. "I was shocked at how well your feature went over. No offense," he added when he saw the look on my face. He picked up a copy of the latest school newspaper.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I know what the student body wants to hear."

"Hmmm." Peter just sat quietly for a moment before he threw the paper on the desk right in front of him so that Andy's face was looking up at both of us. _Oh my gosh, he knows! _I panicked in my head. Then I backtracked. _Chill. There's nothing for him _to _know. He wouldn't have a problem with you being friends with Andy. Or even you slightly liking Andy, because that will go away because you still love Peter..._

When he continued to not say anything, though, I continued to mentally freak even more.

"You can move from the advice column to features full time, if you want," he said with a big smile, and I let out my breath when I realized telling me this was why he was being so secretive.

I smiled back feebly. "I'll think about it."

"I've missed you," he whispered suddenly, leaning close to me. "Where have you been?"

"Around," I said, fishing in my mind for some legitimate excuse. I couldn't lie and say busy, because Peter knew me better than anyone, and he knew I had virtually no life outside of him and school. Until now anyway... "I've missed you, too." Normally it was _Peter _who never had time for me, not the other way around.

"Where have you been?" he repeated softly.

"L.A.," I said absentmindedly. I caught myself; in his mind that was sin city. "I mean, what I mean is, my dad has been sending me to L.A. every weekend—well, not every weekend, but quite a bit—to do, ya know, mortician-y stuff. You know?"

"No," Peter said. "I don't know." His eyes were rapidly growing darker.

"I'm here now," I whispered, ducking my head and looking up at him through my lashes. He said nothing. I sighed. "Fine! Okay! I'm sorry! It's not my fault though!" I didn't dare say that it actually _was _ of my own accord that I was partying in L.A. every weekend; I had never partied before and living the rockstar life style with rockstars but without actually being one was so fantastic to me. I would not lose Peter over something so petty; he would freak if he knew.

I stood up and walked around the desk. "I'm free every week night. You know that."

Peter spun the spinny chair around once. When he stopped he sighed. "But I'm not."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "That's the problem with us," I mumbled.

"What?" Peter said. I knew he'd heard me.

I sighed. "Nothing." I ruffled his hair a little. "I gotta go." My phone buzzed in my pocket as soon as I said that, throwing me off a little. "Uh, meet some friends." He had to have seen me hanging out constantly with Kelly ever since that first party. "Let's make plans this week, okay? Love ya."

Before he could say a word I skedaddled out of The Den. As soon as I was in the hallway I pulled out my phone.

_New Text Message  
>From: Andy 6<em>

_Hey we're getting together this weekend as a going away thing before our tour. It's not a blowout I swear._

I snorted.

_Ur welcome to come._

_Andy_

Right as I finished reading it, someone said, "Ayyy girl," from behind me. I turned around and smiled at Kelly Anne. Just who I was about to look for.

"Hey." I showed her my phone. "You gonna be there?"

"Of course!" she said. "Come on, before I get caught!" As always she was skipping class. We ducked into the bathroom.

"Should've known you'd be with Sandra every waking minute." The night of my first party with rockstars, ostensibly Kelly and Sandra had hooked up. From what I'd heard through the grapevine (Andy) that was not the first time. It was, however, the first time that made them decide they couldn't live without each other and were going to go official. I was really happy for them.

"Oh, what, like you and Andy," she joked back.

"Ha. Ha," I said dryly.

"Seriously though, Rae. He's got the hots for you. Why do you think he always wants to talk to you?"

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. Although I hadn't seen him in person since that first party where I met Scout, it was true that we were constantly texting or talking, getting to know each other like any good friends would. "Because he's one of my best friends," I said in a duh tone. "Besides, he loves Scout," I changed to defensive, "and I'm with Peter. There's no way _Andy Biersack _likes me." (I was so over calling him Andy Six, unlike the rest of the world. Because to me, he wasn't just the unattainable figure Andy Six anymore. He was my friend Andrew Biersack.)

She ignored the last part, instead picking up on something else. "You said _with _Peter. Not that you _love _Peter. I knew it! You like Andy!"

Andy was the most gorgeous, hypnotizing, amazing, outgoing person I'd ever met. He was hilarious, mature beyond his years yet childish when he wanted to be, sweet, perfect. But he wasn't for me. Yeah, he was my type, but no matter what I felt about him, it didn't matter. I wouldn't lose our amazing blossoming friendship over that. And I wouldn't lose my long-term relationship with Peter (I was not about letting go of commitments) over a guy who also had attachments to another girl. I would have to step up my game, talk to him less, play hard to get, if everyone thought that by being good friends with him I liked him and wanted him.

"I like Andy as a _friend_," I said. "I _love _Peter. Okay?"

"Okay, that doesn't mean you can't have feelings for Andy too..."

"I don't, okay?" I turned on a faucet and splashed her.

"Sure. Sucks for Andy then. You know he asks about you all the time?"

"Really?" That came out way too over-eager.

"Mmhmm." A satisfied smirk appeared on her pierced face as she pulled out a cigarette.

I punched her shoulder as she stuck the cig in her mouth. "Liar. I've witnessed him making googly eyes at Scout. He's like putty in her hands. He doesn't even _look _at any other girl."

"Andy and Scout is...complicated. They breakup, get back together, she allegedly cheats, they breakup again, he finds someone else which makes Scout jealous, _they _breakup because he and Scout start 'talking' again...it's a big mess. Yeah, they love each other, but when they hit one rough patch they decide to call it quits, only to get back together the next month. I love Scout to death, and they're amazing together, but they're no good for each other; they're bad for each other's health. Kind of like you and Peter," she hinted, saying that we were great together but we were no good for each other. "He needs to realize this time it's time to move on for good. Maybe you can help him." Kelly Anne winked at me.

"Yeah, right. Why me though? I can't compare to _her_."

"Raven, you're beautiful. No homo."Guess she had to add that since she really _was _homo and was afraid I'd take it the wrong way. "Actually, you kind of remind me of her. Not in looks in any way, but as far as personality, you're both tomboys, you love macabre and goth stuff... Maybe that's what Andy sees. Plus, you both have the whole mortician's daughter thing. Andy's a sucker for mortician's daughters.

I thought about that for a second. For the first time in my life I wanted my dad to have a _normal _job, because I didn't want to be _anything _like Scout Taylor-Compton. And I really wasn't in actuality. Because I knew I had the main difference that mattered: if I ever had Andrew Biersack's heart so totally and completely like she did, I would never, ever break it. Aside from his lifestyle, Andy was basically perfect. What more could she want? Why would she ever cheat on him (if that was true)? But what was it that she did or had that made him so in love?

"You're wrong," I finally said out loud to Kelly. "I'm not like her. I'm no heartbreaker."

"Tell old Peter that."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mortician's Daughter**

****Chapter 7****

"Hey, Raven." Andy gave me the cutest smile ever. His voice was so deep and distinct, I loved the way he said, "hey, Raven." The way he said my name. I could just listen to him talk nonstop for hours and never get tired of it. Or he could sing for hours, that worked too.

"Hey." I smiled back. He opened the door of the apartment (I had no idea whose it was) wider so I could step through. As soon as I did, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He offered the pack to me, but I declined. Other people could smoke all they wanted to, but I didn't want my own lungs full of tar. I'd never really liked it when others smoked around me, but somehow Andy made it look sexy and I didn't mind one bit.

It was the first time I'd ever seen him without all the makeup and the "warpaint", as it was known to the "Army", so I took this time to assess him. He had the standard black around his eyes—but this time it was only a thin line of eyeliner—but nothing else, and he looked even more gorgeous without all the paint. His eyes were such an indescribable and astounding blue. His lips were so full, and that lip ring just made them that much more kissable looking. _Stop!_I scolded myself.

I forced myself to look away, to look past Andy and into the house. _Great_, was my first thought. Scout was here. I liked Scout…at first. She thought I was pretty cool and vice versa, so we got kinda close after one party. We weren't best friends or anything, but we were cool.

I'd been sitting there, on a couch at some random house, not sure what to do with myself. Scout had plopped down next to me, lighting up a cigarette. One look at her and I could tell she'd had more than enough to drink. She'd looked sober enough though, her eyes were just a little glassy.

I'd watched her watching Andy flirt with some band girl with extraneous raccoon eye makeup. I knew Scout had seen him flirt with me on occasion, but I hoped she knew that I knew I was too young for him, little more than a child in his eyes—plus, he obviously liked older women if Scout was any indication. I also hoped I didn't react to his flirting the way this girl was now.

Scout had taken a drag on the cigarette, blew out the smoke, then said, "I just want him to be happy." I'd thought she was talking to no one in particular until she turned to me. "Even if that means he's happy with someone other than me."

"You'll get back together," I'd assured her. The way she was looking at me disconcerted me. At first I'd wondered why she was telling _me_this, until I saw how she was looking at me. Like she needed me to know this for my benefit. I'd wanted to tell her I wasn't interested in Andy in the least and have it be the truth. And oh, didn't she remember I had a boyfriend, but for some reason I didn't. "He loves you."

Her look turned sad and after a moment she turned away again.

After that we were somewhat friends like I said. Until she randomly did a complete 180. Now it was all sighs and glares when I walked in, the whispered to whoever was closest, "Since when did we start hanging out with kids?" Sometimes I just wanted to say hey, your boyfriend was 17 when you were 19, referring to Andy being 2 years younger than her, just like I was with him. But I figured lumping me with Andy would just piss her off even more. I didn't know what he'd said to her about me that caused the change, but now she treated me like all those other girls "trying to steal her ex."

She stood up when she saw me walk in. "I have to go." I was surprised her sudden hatred for me was worse than the need to keep a constant eye on me and Andy, that she would leave and leave us with each other.

"So soon?" someone asked, but I didn't care to see who it was. My eyes were on her as she walked to where Andy still was by the door and kissed him possessively on the cheek as way of goodbye.

_YOU CAN HAVE HIM!_I wanted to scream at her. Some deep down part of me argued though: If they both want each other back so bad, why aren't they back together already? Scout obviously flirted with other guys just to make him jealous—while Andy's, like most of the male species' flirting was unconscious—and he still looked at her so lovesick-like it made me sick.

Andy followed her outside, and only God knew what happened with them out there. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Jinxx's girlfriend, Sammi, where Scout had just been sitting.

Ashley came up and offered me a root beer, which had become stocked up when the band found out it was my favorite. He looked at me knowingly as he handed it to me; this drama was old.

This wasn't like the parties I was used to them throwing. Everyone was just chilling, so I had no idea why they were calling this a party. Ashley and Jake were arguing about whether one or both of them should stop by a hookah bar to liven things up a little.

It was forever yet no time at all when Andy came back in.

"Don't mind Scout," he said to me immediately. "I'll talk to her. I don't know what her deal is lately."

I wanted to ask how he could be so stupid; the girl was clearly in love with him and hurting. Instead I said, "Sometimes I think she's right though." Andy looked at me quizzically. "I'm a kid. You're all more or less adults. I'm still in _high school_for God's sakes. Why on earth would you continuously hang out with me?"

"Hey, I've been there," Andy said. He sat down next to me as soon as Jinxx and Sammi got up. "I'm obviously the kid of the bunch. But, Raven, you're more mature than some 'adults' I know." Then he turned the conversation lighthearted. "Take Ashley, for instance…"

I cracked up. When I could finally breathe again I said, "So. About that offer…"

Andy smiled evilly and I wondered what on earth I was about to get myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

****The Mortician's Daughter || Andy "Six" Biersack****

**Chapter 8**

"How are you feeling?" Andy's deep voice floated to my ears. My eyes were closed, but my other senses were working; the smell and taste of secondhand cigarette smoke filled my nose and mouth, the far-off sound of Avenged Sevenfold in my ears.

"Everything hurts," I groaned. I opened my left eye to find Andy standing—_towering—_over me, smiling down at me.

"It won't," he promised me. "Soon."

"How soon is soon?" I asked suspiciously. Andy just smirked at me, and I sighed.

"Hey, you were the one who—"

"Peer pressure!" I interrupted. "It was peer pressure."

Andy just snorted. He proceeded to lift my legs, sit down on the couch where my legs just were, then let them fall down over his lap. Since the first night I met him, when he sat in my boyfriend's chair and propped his long gazelle legs up on my boyfriend's desk, I knew he had no boundaries. It was one of his quirks that I didn't mind.

"Listen, don't mind Scout," he said for about the millionth time that night.

"Andy," I said, in the most annoyed voice that I could; he was ruining the moment by bringing it up again. "I don't care. If she wants to treat me like dirt, that's her prerogative. I'm not a mean person, and there is absolutely _nothing _going on between us. I kind of understand, but at the same time, as long as we know the truth, it doesn't matter." I hadn't meant to go on a tirade, but I was honestly sick of rehashing the situation, and Andy seemed to think I was still upset about it, and I just wanted him to let it go.

"So," he said, suddenly changing the subject, "I'm dropping the 'Six'." He leaned back into the couch, folding his arms behind his head.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Please clarify."

"I mean..." He dropped his hands. "You know, 'Andy Six' was a character I came up with when I hated my life and wanted to escape from reality. Now I know who I am, and I love my life. So I think it's high time I stop hiding behind a name." He shrugged.

"Well then," I said, "I'm proud of you. For finally finding yourself and all that other stuff I'm supposed to say." I grinned.

Andy reached over and punched me lightly on the arm.

I pulled a face and rubbed it as if it had really hurt, even though we both knew it didn't. "So where's Sandra?" I asked. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Kelly around all night. Or much at all lately, since she started dating Sandra.

Andy just looked at me. "Kelly didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" God, way to make me feel out of the loop. I talked to all of these people every day, considered them my best friends. And yet there was something important going on that they hadn't told me? I felt slightly betrayed; I don't know why, I'd just never had so many close friends before, and it never occurred to me that maybe they wouldn't tell me important stuff. But who else would I tell, Peter? Sabrina? The school newspaper? Please. I had shut them off from my new "life".

I noticed we were the only ones in the room now and wondered where everyone else had gone.

Andy didn't say anything for what felt like a while to me—but really wasn't—and I wondered what could possibly be going on. I was just about to demand him to speak when he finally said, "Sandra left the band."

"Wait, _what_?" Sandra was probably the person I least expected to leave. I rubbed my shoulder blade because it hurt, even though I wasn't supposed to. Somehow this news made it start throbbing. "So... who's gonna be BVB's drummer?"

"CC, he's really cool, and a total beast on drums," Andy replied. "Hopefully you'll meet him soon. And hey—" he grabbed the hand I was massaging my shoulder blade with—"you're not supposed to touch that, Miss Raven, remember?"

I sighed. "It hurts though." I was suddenly very aware that my wrist was encircled in Andy's hand, and even though I felt something go through me I tried not to show it, tried to act completely normal.

"It will do that," he said matter-of-factly. I mentally cursed myself. My first—illegal—tattoo and I was already acting like a big baby, as if they didn't already think of me as so much younger than them. Andy didn't need any more reminders of my age. He must have seen something in my face, because he continued, "Not for very long."

I smirked and then my phone buzzed out of the blue, ruining this nice moment I was having with my friend.

_New Text From:_

_Peter_

Crap. Crap crap crap. He had no idea where I was, and if I didn't reply and he called my dad, I would be in HUGE trouble.

_Hey, not busy tonight. Wanna do something? ;)_

Oh God, anything but the winky face. I knew Andy had seen the text and who it was from, I could see he was trying hard to make his face impassive—but I could see right through, or so I wanted to delude myself anyway—when I—tried to—inconspicuously looked at him through my hair; I forgot to discreetly look at it, my phone just laying on my stomach since I was in pain and knew I wouldn't even want to dig in my pocket to find it, and he was still next to me, my legs over his lap.

I realized he still had a hold of my wrist, and I think he finally realized it too. "You know what I think?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice had a deeper tone than usual if that was possible, almost husky.

"What?" I asked, acting as if the text was nothing and I had all the time in the world.

Andy shifted, turning to face me. "I think you need someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But I knew exactly what he meant. He'd hinted at it before. He'd never said I needed _him, _not outright, but he was known to point out how different Peter and I were and how it was a miracle we even got along let alone loved each other. _Peter. _I told myself. _Your boyfriend. Don't get distracted. You love him_. _Peter_. I was doing this a lot lately, and I hated myself for it. I hated myself for having conflicting feelings. I felt like a whore.

But I couldn't help it when Andy stared at me with those piercing ice blue eyes...

"You know what I mean," he whispered, his smoker's voice gravelly, but then, it almost always was.

Somehow he was closer to me now, his face inches from mine. How this came about I didn't know; I was still laying in the exact same position trying to keep pressure off my shoulder. "Don't tell me you don't know what I mean."

"No, I know what you mean. But—" I gulped. But what? Would I really stop him, would I really pull away if he tried to kiss me now?

"But what?" Andy was still whispering, vocalizing my very thoughts.

"But... I lo...I... I don't know. What's stopping me," I whispered. "I can't... I can't just leave him, I..." Sure I could, if he was here right now I would leave, but we both knew in reality I wouldn't. And I had no idea why I stopped what I was about to say earlier; okay, I had a _very _good idea. I had a perfect boyfriend, but I couldn't love him, couldn't even _say_ I loved him, not with Andrew Dennis Biersack's lips inches away from mine.


	9. Chapter 9

****The Mortician's Daughter || Andy "Six" Biersack****

**Chapter 9**

This weekend was going to be my weekend with Peter. No rockstar parties, no Andy, no Ashley, no Jake, no Sandra, no Jinxx, no CC (Christian Coma, their new drummer since Sandra left. But I was still good friends with her). Peter was being forced to go to a family reunion, and he wanted me to come. I didn't want to; his family hated me and thought I was corrupting him because of the music I listened to and the clothes I wore. But it was the only way I was going to get to spend time with him, and I would take it. I hated this chasm that had formed between us. I wanted our loving relationship back, and if that meant spending the day with his dull and judgmental family, so be it.

And once I got home Saturday, it was about time Sabrina and I had a girls' night. It was also time I confessed about living her dream life: that I was hanging out with her favorite band Black Veil Brides.

There was just one itty bitty downside to being with Peter's family: what I hoped to keep hiding from him, but would now be impossible. He still didn't know what I'd done at Andy's, which I hadn't done before that because I didn't want to give Peter anymore grief but finally gave in because I wanted to finally do something for ME for once... I finally got my nose pierced and got my first tattoo (courtesy of Ashley Purdy) on my right shoulder blade.

It was only the piercing which worried me at first; it couldn't be hidden because I obviously couldn't take it out yet, and if his family thought I was a freak before, they'd REALLY have a field day now.

But THEN, the clincher (and now the reason we were fighting): he wanted me to wear a colorful SUNDRESS. A DRESS for God's sakes. I don't even OWN a dress. And contrary to popular belief, I actually did own colorful clothes and liked wearing them... When I was in the mood. But not only did I find dresses extremely uncomfortable and hated them, if I wore one my tattoo would be on display for the world. I wasn't ready for Peter to see it. I was keeping so many secrets.

I knew he already kinda had a feeling I was hanging out with Andy a lot and thought he was a bad influence, and if he saw the tattoo-even if I didn't even mention Andy's name and said I got it done all by myself-I knew it would be confirmed.

_"I just... I can't leave him, I..." I couldn't finish or form a coherent thought, not with Andy bent over me, his lips inches-and now less than a hair-away from mine. All I wanted was to kiss him. I wanted to know what it would be like, what it would feel like, if it was true that lip rings really did make it more fun._

_No one here would say anything; was anyone else even in the room anymore? I didn't care. I didn't even know if any of the other guys even knew I had a boyfriend, and did it matter right now even if they did?_

_I was sure it did, but then, as I stared at Andy's lips, it didn't. At all._

_I closed the distance, and he must have known I would, because he was immediately responsive. I felt my back arch up off the couch, my arms wrap around his neck, drawing me closer to Andy, all involuntarily. His lips were as soft as they looked, and I just wanted more of him, all of him. He pulled me closer to him, like he was feeling the exact same thing._

_A face appeared in my mind, and I immediately pulled back. "I... I can't do this. I just... Peter. I can't do this to him. I'm sorry."_

_Andy didn't even look like he was paying attention to me. He was staring at the wall, running a hand through his black hair then rubbing the back of his neck. "Shit. Fuck." After a moment he looked at me. "I'm sorry. That was my fault. I don't know what I was thinking. I just..,"_

_I shook my head. "It's not your fault. But I... I should go."_

I felt so guilty, and so now I was going to be good. I was going to distance myself as much as possible. Besides, Andy Biersack could have any girl on earth that he wanted. I highly doubt he actually had substantial feelings for me, and I couldn't let myself become that girl.

I heard Peter's car in the drive, and I quickly put a light blue shrug over my shoulders to cover my new tattoo. If I was going to be subject to wearing a dress-and a white one at that-it would have to be on my terms now. I just hoped the stud in my nose was small enough that he wouldn't really notice. And thankfully it was on my right side, so while I was in the passenger seat he wouldn't see that side of my face.

My dad was at work, but he knew where I was going today, so I simply locked up and ran to Peter's car. The second I got in I threw my arms around him and kissed him for the first time in what seemed like forever. It seemed urgent, like I was trying to prove something; I hoped he didn't notice and thought I was just dying to see him.

"Well, good to see you too," he said happily after he pulled back.

I sunk down into the seat as he put the car in reverse. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, love." I knew what he was thinking but didn't say. Used to be he was the one always busy and I sat pining away. But now I had a life too and neither of us had time for each other.

"But I still don't see why I have to go to this thing. You know what your family thinks of me. We could ditch. Do something else. No one would miss us." I said it as seductively as possible just to get out of the situation.

He sighed. "I wish."

My phone buzzed, and I almost didn't want to look because I swore I'd give this whole day to my boyfriend. And I told that to all of my friends.

_From: Andy_  
><em>Hey, can you meet up? I want to talk.<em>

_No no no no no_NO. No.

Peter and I made stupid pointless small talk the whole way there; I didn't know when or why things got so awkward, but even though I couldn't stand it I said nothing.

The house seemed like a mansion to me; it was white and larger than anything I could ever afford to live in. I could just see the fancy marbled interior, the expensive paintings and sculptures.

Peter walked around the car and opened my door for me, then grabbed my hand to help me out. I kept my head down.

We walked inside, and it was basically everything I'd imagined. I didn't belong in this world at all.

"Peter!" Some unknown relative walked up and wrapped him in a hug. Then she glanced at me. "And you must be..."

"Raven," I finished for her, sticking out my hand. Her nose was turned up at me and she stared at my hand for a beat too long before taking it.

She turned back to Peter, completely ignoring me once again. "Your parents are waiting for you inside."

I wanted to say something to him, about the way she treated me, but I held my tongue because not only had I been expecting exactly that, but I knew it would start a fight.

We walked into yet another foyer (I guess houses this big could afford about 10), and there were Peter's parents. "There you are!" his mom exclaimed. "Raven," she acknowledged me with a nod of her head. Then she noticed what I was wearing. "You look...nice." It was a forced compliment. But then she noticed what I had been waiting for someone to notice. "What is that?" She took a step back. "Well. To think I was almost fooled. We all knew it would be something like this, I just didn't think it would be something so trashy."

I couldn't take anymore. "You know what? Let it go and let live." I let go of Peter's hand. I stared down his mother for a moment longer then walked off into the walk-in foyer.

I took out my phone and dialed, shaking. Yes, I expected some rise. That didn't make being put down any easier. "Andy? Can you come get me?"


End file.
